Freedom for The Fragile
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Kerapuhannya berbalut keindahan. Dari sini, kebebasannya sudah terlihat di depan mata. Namun di sisi lain, dia yang terikat harus menunggu sebentar lagi. / [Sailor Fuku ni Onegai!/Sweet God by MECA Tanaka] / KuoSuzuta. / Warnings inside.


Kuo—Kyuubi adalah makhluk yang bebas. Tak seorang pun bisa mengikatnya, tak satu hal pun bisa menahannya.

Tidak juga aku.

* * *

 **FREEDOM FOR THE FRAGILE**

 _ **Disclaimer**_ **:** _ **I do not own**_ **Sailor Fuku ni Onegai!/Sweet God. Sailor Fuku ni Onegai!/Sweet God © MECA Tanaka**

 _ **I don't gain any commercial advantage by publishing this fanfic. This exactly is just for fun.**_

 _ **Story**_ **© Sukie 'Suu' foxie.**

 ** _Warning:_** ** _Alternate Story. Cliff Hanger Ending. POV-changing._**

* * *

Terlahir di keluarga Suzuta yang selalu berkecukupan membuatku bisa memiliki apa saja. Meski tubuhku lemah, hanya dengan menjentikkan jari, semua langsung tersedia di depan mataku. Apa pun yang kuinginkan, bisa begitu mudahnya kudapatkan. Ada pengecualiannya, tentu saja.

Saat aku tahu ia pada akhirnya mau menjadi temanku, aku merasa sangat senang. Aku merasa untuk pertama kalinya, aku mendapatkan hal yang _benar-benar_ kuinginkan. Kami tidak langsung menjadi sepasang kekasih, terlalu serakah jika aku menghendakinya seperti aku. Lagi pula, hubungan sepasang kekasih itu adalah nama lain dari keterikatan. Dia tidak akan mau. Aku pun tidak mau mengurungnya.

Dia siluman, aku tahu. Namun, justru karena itulah aku terpikat padanya—pada daya hidupnya. Dia tak peduli apa pun. Dia bebas, benar-benar bebas. Aku mencintai ia yang bebas. Aku tidak bisa menuntutnya, aku tidak akan membuatnya mengutarakan janji-janji. Aku hanya bisa menunggunya. Selama ini.

Hanya itu.

"Ah, sudah waktunya, ya, Putri Suzuta?"

Kak Kuo menyentuh tanganku. Aku hanya bisa memberikan senyum padanya. Ia balas memberikan satu senyuman padaku. Bukan senyum menenangkan, ia malah terlihat seperti baru saja memenangkan sesuatu.

"Sebentar lagi, kau akan bebas," ucapnya.

Aku mengangguk. Paham betul dengan kondisiku. Perlahan, aku mengeratkan genggamanku pada tangannya.

"Apa setelah ini … aku tidak usah menunggumu?"

Mata gelap itu berkilat tajam.

"Apa setelah ini … aku bisa selalu berada di sampingmu?" Aku mengatur napasku yang semakin memburu. Oh, waktuku sudah semakin dekat. "Apa akhirnya aku akan bisa menjadi sosok yang ideal untuk mendampingimu?"

Kak Kuo tak menjawab. Sebagai gantinya, ia menyentuhkan kedua tangannya ke pipiku lalu memberiku satu ciuman yang menyesakkan. Kegelapan ini semakin mendesak kesadaranku. Hinagiku ada di sana—berdiri dengan wajah cemas seperti mau mati. Namun ia tak melakukan apa-apa, sejak awal, aku sudah melarangnya.

Aku merasa semakin dan semakin ringan. Kepalaku kosong. Sudah waktunya.

Biar sajalah. Toh aku sudah tak perlu menunggu. Sampai pertanyaanku tadi terjawab sepenuhnya. Dengan jiwa yang sudah terlepas dari raga ini, dengan penyakit yang sudah tak akan lagi menjadi penghalangku ….

Dengan kebebasan yang baru kuterima ini—akan segera kukejar sosok yang bebas itu dan kutangkap dengan kedua tanganku sendiri.

.

.

.

"Sudah. Dia sudah pergi."

Di pojok sana, Hinagiku terisak hebat didampingi Shishi—sang anjing penjaga kuil. Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan, bahkan oleh seorang titisan dewa sekalipun. Nyawa sudah ada yang mengaturnya.

Begitu mudahnya ia menghilang, begitu rapuh sosok manusia ini. Namun juga, begitu cantik.

Entah bagaimana, di saat-saat terakhirnya, ada kekuatan tak terduga yang ia pancarkan melalui kedua bola matanya. Semangat yang berkebalikan dengan api kehidupannya yang hampir padam. Putri Suzuta yang cantik.

Mungkin benar, semua ini hanya sementara. _Ia hanya tertidur sementara._

"Untuk sekarang, beristirahatlah dengan tenang, Putri Suzuta."

Aku menyentuhkan jari telunjukku pada tangannya yang sudah terbujur kaku. Aku menyeringai.

 _Kali ini, giliranku yang akan menunggu serangan balik darimu. Jangan membuatku bosan. Aku tidak mau kebebasan yang akhirnya kulepas ini menjadi suatu kesia-siaan._

.

.

.

 ** _***終わり***_**

* * *

Ide yang mendadak didapat waktu baca ulang komik Sweet God. Haha. Iya sih, tahu, ini cerita beda dari _ending_ yang digambarkan MECA _Tanaka-sensei_ tentang Kuo dan Suzuta. Kalau di komik, Suzuta dikasih obat yang terbuat dari ekor Kyuubi, yang salah satu efeknya mungkin malah bikin Suzuta nggak bisa mati. Hahaha. Tapi, ini kan fungsinya FFN? Untuk nuangin imajinasi XD

Sekian cuap-cuap saya.

 _Reviews are always welcomed and much appreciated._

 _Regards,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

 _ **~Thanks for reading~**_


End file.
